Generally, computing devices provide opportunity to the user to be connected to the outside world. The computing devices include the computer, stationary and mobile devices examples of which can be mobiles, PDAs, tablets, smartphones or other handheld devices. Nowadays a good amount of human population is using mobile devices. These mobile devices are very useful and used by wide range of users for various purposes. Apart from the computing usage the mobile devices are also being used to generate alarm based on time conditions. The mobile devices provide options like organizer and planners for the users to plan their activities and get alarmed appropriately. These gadgets are very useful for the users on the go.
Typically alarming systems used to generate alarm on the time parameter that was set by user. Some other alarm systems were developed which have the option to define alarm based on time, location or weather condition discretely and alarms are generated based on single condition. A type of alarm systems exist which gathers data from various information systems (like geographical positioning systems, weather information system, news feeds etc.) and correlate data in order to compute alarm time condition based on multiple conditions defined by the user. These existing alarm systems try to dynamically probe the external system for getting information about location and environmental condition and continuously consume network resource and device battery.
The challenges in the field of alarm systems have continued to increase with demands for more and better techniques having greater flexibility and reliability. In addition, with the wealth of information readily available nowadays, especially because of the internet, world wide web, and other data sources, and demand of decreasing the consumption of network resources and alarm system battery a need has arisen for a new system and method for alarming a user.
Hence, there is a need of a system, method and computer product program for computation of alarm time to address the aforementioned issues.